


【燦菲】吻

by clear5214



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Kissing, M/M, aussie line, chanlix-relationship, 燦菲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear5214/pseuds/clear5214
Summary: - RPS短文，OOC歸我
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix





	【燦菲】吻

**Author's Note:**

> \- RPS短文，OOC歸我

通往舞臺的通道有些暗，確認好妝容和服裝、髮型，方燦和Felix先溜到這邊等其他團員。雖然享受每一次的舞臺和表演，也逐漸習慣現場演出的緊張感與壓力，但登臺前難免還是會擔心自己能不能做好。因為每一次表演都想做到最好。

「還是緊張？」方燦留意到Felix交纏的雙手。

Felix的個性很單純，而且不太會說謊，一旦說了也絕對能在臉上或從一些小動作找到蛛絲馬跡，更何況是在方燦面前。

他們的隊長有多細心啊。

「嗯，有點。」也沒什麼好說謊的， Felix不好意思地笑了笑據實以告，「這幾天都沒有吃甜食，現在真的好想吃。」

方燦看向Felix的眼神帶著寵溺，語氣溫柔地笑著捏捏Felix的肩膀，「那舞臺結束我們去吃吧。」

他們家Felix這一、兩年又長開了，褪去剛見面時的稚嫩與羞澀，身形更加精實、臉龐更加帥氣，不知道又擄獲多少STAY的心。明明是小孩子口味，老愛吃甜食和零食，卻怎麼也長不胖，甚至練起了腹肌。

想變得和燦哥一樣帥氣，一點點也好。

找上方燦時被問了原因，Felix漂亮的眼眸轉溜了一圈，最後鼓起勇氣對上方燦的目光，說了這樣一個理由。方燦當下說不出話，只是拼命壓抑住想抱住Felix的衝動。

不知道是不是他的錯覺，Felix越來越知道怎麼直擊他的心。

既然Felix想練，方燦就陪著他練，於是兩人在那之後開始進行一系列的訓練和飲食調整。

「沒問題的。You’re the best. Let’s kill STAYs on the stage.」

聽到方燦這麼說，Felix終於露出安心的笑容。他的澳洲哥哥總是知道怎麼讓他安心、怎麼鼓起勇氣。他抬起頭望著方燦，眼眸就像黑暗中的星星，散發著光芒。

磨練了這幾年，方燦還以為自己不再是那種輕易衝動的人，但在腦袋反應過來前，他已經將Felix壓在牆上。

唇瓣柔軟的觸感和溫度讓方燦一秒恢復理智，僵著身體往後退，但Felix卻在此時抓住他的衣服貼了上來，溫順卻又義無反顧。面對這樣的Felix，方燦又放任自己多吻了幾秒，直到聽見身後傳來工作人員的談笑聲，才強迫自己拉開和Felix的距離。

Felix的神情流露著些許緊張，還有明顯的期待。

不要這樣看著他啊！

方燦親暱地抱住Felix，就像他們平常摟摟抱抱那樣，然而在Felix看不見的地方，方燦揚起一抹苦笑，無法確定自己對這個完全信任他又乖巧的澳洲弟弟，還能保有多少的理性。

END


End file.
